1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a controller and a method of controlling a light emitting device. In example embodiments, the light emitting device may be controlled using a sequence of terse command instructions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor device capable of generating light when subjected to an electrical current. The color of light emitted by an LED is influenced by the type of semiconductor material used therein. For example, an LED comprised of aluminum gallium arsenide (AlGaAs) will produce a red light, an LED comprised of aluminum gallium indium phosphide (AlGaInP) will produce a green light, and an LED comprised of zinc selenide (ZnSe) or Indium gallium nitride (InGaN) will produce a blue light.
In the conventional art artisans have produced what is commonly referred to as an RGB diode. An RGB diode is comprised of three semiconductor materials. The first semiconductor material may be configured to produce a red light, the second semiconductor material may be configured to produce a green light, and the third semiconductor material may be configured to produce a blue light. In the RGB diode, the semiconductor materials are placed relatively close together. As such, light from the first semiconductor material, the second semiconductor material, and the third semiconductor material may be added together to produce a wide array of colors under a scheme commonly referred to as additive color mixing. For example, the RBG diode may appear to emit a yellow light when current flows through the semiconductor materials configured to emit the green and red lights but not the semiconductor material configured to produce the blue light.